


Heat

by mac012



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac012/pseuds/mac012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn’t have her suppressants with her, and goes into an unexpected heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> If this isn't your thing, please don't read! You have been warned.

It hadn’t really been a concern for her _yet_. She wasn’t due to go into heat for another few months and she figured that by the time it would happen, that there would be an adequate supply of medical bits and pieces delivered to them from the Ark.

Of course, she was wrong. 

When something can go wrong, it most likely _will_ go wrong. 

She woke up in a tent on Lexa’s camping ground, with a phenomenal ache between her legs. It was _unbearable_. She was sweating, shaking and shivering. On any normal heat, she would take her suppressants and everything would simply stop in minutes. 

She also normally felt the heat coming, tell-tale signs for about an hour before which would mean she could take her suppressants ahead of time, and avoid turning any normally calm Alpha’s into furious animals. The pheromones she emitted were unable to be controlled, and triggered Alphas primal and feral instincts. They would all want to mate with her, and the worst thing was, she would want to mate with every single one of them. 

_She had to get away._

She was in a camp, surrounded by a significantly higher-than-average amount of unmated Alpha’s, male and female. She could turn them all into wild animals. As an Omega, she was rare and well looked after on the Ark. She had no idea how the Grounder’s took care of their Omega’s. Her and Lexa’s discussion had never gone as far as that. 

_Lexa._

She groaned, and felt a responding ache and clench deep within her, she pressed her thighs together.

By far the strongest Alpha here. The mere thought of her was enough to send her into a slick, wanton mess. 

_She needed to get away._

Where could she go? She couldn’t outrun them, but the longer she stayed here, the risk of waking someone up with her pheromones increased exponentially. She swung her legs over the edge of the make-shift bed she was lying on. Extremely soft, Lexa had insisted that while she was staying with them, she would receive the best of everything that they could provide her. 

Her legs were covered in chills, her whole body had a light sheen of sweat covering it. She was _soaked_.

She wanted nothing more than to lie back down and make herself come repeatedly, but she knew it would only make her situation worse. It would be as if her body was literally calling out to the Alpha’s, inviting them in to take her body. 

She stood up gingerly, and slowly began to cross the room to gather her clothes when she heard a quiet growl from the entrance to her tent. 

She was too late. 

“ _Beja, bak yu op_.” (Please, stay back.) It was one of Lexa’s female warriors. She was holding tightly on to the material of the tent. Her body was shivering, and she was gritting her teeth. There was that tell-tale bulge between her legs. It looked she was struggling to stay upright.

Clarke didn’t make a single move, knowing that it could set the Alpha off. 

“I could feel your call.” She groaned, trying to stop her body from moving towards the blonde. 

Another growl from outside the tent, and the female Alpha roared back her claim in response. 

This was the real danger. The Alpha’s would tear each other limb from limb to get to an Omega. Clarke’s body was betraying her, she was sending out pheromones which indicated that she wanted to be mated. 

She stared at the Alpha, who was still blocking the entrance to the tent. 

“I can help.” She breathed out, her eyes wide, dark, full of need. “I can make the pain go away…” 

“God…” Clarke breathed out, her heart pounding. 

She could hear more growls outside the tent, her knees grew weak and she dropped to the ground. Her body _ached_ so badly, and she knew that any of these Alpha’s could make it go away. 

The female Alpha at the entrance slowly stepped inside the tent. Clarke could see she was fighting it, she could see she didn’t want to do anything untoward, but her biological urges were taking control. Clarke’s own body was responding as she felt the pheromones of the Alpha engulfing her. 

She spotted three male grounders at the entrance, all growling, all sporting bulges between their legs. She knew more would be behind them. 

Never, even on the Ark, had she ever imagined a situation such as this. 

As the Alpha approached her, she felt hands round her waist, and skim up over her breasts. She moaned in relief at the feeling of someone else touching her, when suddenly an enormous roar erupted from outside the tent. The hands on her breasts tightened in response, and the Alpha holding her growled. 

“ _Chil yu daun, NAU!_ ”  
(Stand down, NOW!)

It was Lexa. 

Her heart nearly stopped at the rush of arousal and excitement that flooded her body.

She heard sounds of combat, bodies being thrown about, and footsteps as people ran away and then Lexa was at the entrance to the tent. She was growling, lowly. 

“ _Em pleni. Teik gyon au, nau, Rayne._ ”  
(Enough, leave now, Rayne)

Rayne, well now at least she knew the name of the woman who was about to ravish her. 

Rayne was too caught up in the lust, and the scent, and the touch. She growled in response, and Lexa roared back, infuriated at being defied. She stormed into the tent and grabbed Rayne by her hair, pulling her away from Clarke. She dragged her outside the tent. 

Clarke fell to the ground, lying on her back, breathing hard. The Alpha scents were driving her crazy, and making everything significantly worse. The fighting around her, the fighting _for_ her was infusing her body with more pheromones and when Lexa turned back into the tent, she dropped to her own knees. The pheromones and sensations overpowering her.

“Clarke, you are an Omega.” Her voice was low and strained as she struggled to retain control.

“And you, an Alpha.” She whispered back. 

“You’re in heat.” 

There was a long pause, Clarke could feel her mind spinning. She was so dizzy, and so full of an insufferable ache. 

“It’s bad, Lexa.” She sobbed out. “We have things on the Ark to keep this… to stop this from happening. I don’t have the same things here that I can take to make it stop.” 

Lexa was struggling to keep her breathing under control, everything about this situation was dangerous. She knew that neither of them were in their right minds. 

“Our unmated Omega’s normally leave camp for the duration of their heat.” 

“It came early.” Clarke paused. “I think you triggered it.” 

Lexa nodded, understanding. “I didn’t know you were an Omega. I didn’t know _what_ you were. Otherwise I would have adjusted my behaviour.”

“I didn’t think something like this would happen.” Clarke moaned as another wave of arousal hit her, Lexa grunted in response. 

“Your call is _so_ strong.” Lexa gasped out, clutching her stomach. “You’re calling to all of my warriors.” 

Clarke’s face flushed red. “I don’t… I don’t mean to… but God… Lexa… I’ve never had to deal with this without my suppressant drugs, I don’t know what my body wants.” 

Lexa lost control for a split second, but that’s all it took for her to move to be on her hands and knees over Clarke’s body on the ground. “I know what it wants.” She almost purred into her ear. 

Clarke’s body arched off the ground, as she gasped out. 

“ _Lexa…_ ” 

This was a very dangerous game of cat and mouse. Lexa’s body was vibrating, her eyes were so dark with excitement. Her hand raised off the ground for a moment, shaking, before Lexa managed to slam it back down to the ground. Clarke scanned her eyes down the Commander’s body. She was wearing a vest, and trousers. Her bulge was also so prominent. This close, she would surely already be knotting. 

The thought made Clarke’s body hum in appreciation. It was ignoring every single signal from Clarke’s brain to just _calm down and stop_. Instead, she was faced with the strongest Alpha, who was aching to take her, but just needed the OK. She was showing exceptional control. 

“You’re calling again.” This time Lexa moaned, a long low sound. 

“I can’t help it.” Clarke gasped, gripping her hands into the dirt ground, fighting her body’s instinct to submit to the Alpha who was attempting to dominate her. 

Her insides clenched tightly, an ache sat low in her belly, needing to be satisfied. How their Omega’s could just escape for four or five days, and deal with this _heat_ she had no idea. She felt as though she was calling to every Alpha in a fifty mile radius. She could still feel others stalking around the tent, waiting for a call, waiting for _the_ Alpha to leave. 

She never wanted Lexa to leave. 

“Clarke, I want to help you…” Lexa’s voice sounded foreign, it was gravelly and hoarse. She could see the tendons standing out in her neck, her muscles and veins flexing along her arms. She was slowly giving in to the internal battle as her body began to lower down towards Clarke’s. “Please, tell me you want that.” 

Clarke whimpered, turning her head to the side, and exposing her neck to Lexa’s stare. She was submitting, and she could feel the pheromones from the Alpha invading every part of her the more she submitted. 

“What happens… if I say no?” 

Lexa’s body jerked at the question, she grimaced. “Then you may have one of my warriors.” 

“You think a warrior of yours is suited to me?” 

“Only I am suited to you.” Her body jolted again, before finally she was laying down fully on top of her. 

Clarke hissed in relief at the contact. Lexa dragged her tongue up the side of her neck, before gently biting her earlobe. Her hardness was firmly against her, Clarke responded by raising her knees upwards, and wrapping her legs around Lexa’s lower back. 

“I agree.” Clarke breathed out, her body was overheating, she was in pain from the incredible ache between her legs. Her eyes closed, as she unconsciously began to rub her body against Lexa’s. 

The Commander groaned and pushed down harder against the blonde. She placed a hand on her hips, holding her down against the ground, stopping her movement. “I will _take you_ if you do not stop that.” 

“I can’t think straight… I just need you inside me.” Clarke hadn’t even realised what she said, but suddenly she found herself on her bed, and her clothes were being pulled off. She was naked, her slick wetness between her legs made all the more obvious by the cool night air. 

Lexa’s hand was between her legs, her fingers exploring. Running the tips of her fingers through her wetness, gently teasing her entrance before sliding up to her hard, swollen clitoris. Clarke jumped at the contact, she cried out, arching off the bed and pushing at the Commander’s shoulders. Wanting more, but wanting less at the same time.

“Oh my _God_ , Lexa!” 

Lexa’s stare was fixed between her legs, watching as the wetness pooled out over her fingers, feeling the tight entrance clamp down around her every time she slid her fingers around her sex. 

“You are _very_ excited, Clarke.” Her voice was shaking with arousal and with the force it was taking her to stay in control. She sounded surprised and pleased. 

Clarke gasped, gripping on tightly to the bedsheets. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “It’s not every day that I have _the_ Alpha wanting to take me.” 

“I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you.” Lexa murmured, lowering her body down and kissing up Clarke’s abdomen. “So it has been more days than you think.” She eased a tongue around her nipple, giving it a little nip, before taking her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues eased and slid against one another, Clarke clawed at her back, pulling her tank top over her head and throwing it to the ground. 

“I knew you triggered this.” The ache deep inside her called out again, Lexa growled in response, pushing her hips down hard between Clarke’s legs. Her hardness ground firmly against Clarke’s exposed wetness. She felt like crying she needed to be filled, fucked, deeply. 

Lexa’s muscles strained again at the call. “ _Your_ call woke _me_ up.” 

“Take your pants off.” Clarke tugged at her buckle, running her hands over the firm bulge between her legs. “You must be sore, being restrained like that.” 

Lexa groaned. “There’s no going back if I do that.” 

Clarke gasped. “That’s ok, Lexa… I want you, I only want you.” 

Lexa nearly tore her trousers off, Clarke’s eyes widening at the firm length between her legs. Her own body ached and clenched again at the sight, and she watched as Lexa’s cock pulsed in response. She stared at the hard, swollen knot which built gradually in size towards the base of her length. 

“Your… your knot is showing… _already_ …” 

Lexa’s chest heaved up and down with her laboured breaths, her hand wrapped around her length to attempt to ease the ache, but only making it worse. “It’s never happened before… before being inside someone.” 

She slid her hand between the blonde’s legs, gathering up her wetness on her fingers before running it down the length of her cock. Clarke moaned at the sight of her own wetness shining along her shaft, gathering around her hard, swollen knot. Clarke’s body shook in excitement, and she could hear growls from outside the tent still. She was still calling, so they were still coming. Lexa roared again in response, her face red with anger. 

“You’re here, why won’t they leave?” She struggled to talk, to make sense. The need was overpowering. But the scent from the Alpha’s pacing outside was driving her nuts. Visions of being taken repeatedly, mated repeatedly, by various and many different people were infiltrating her mind. Visions of Lexa watching her being taken, then taking her herself. This wasn’t her. She didn’t want an orgy, she wanted Lexa. Her heart wanted Lexa, but her body desperately needed to be taken. 

“Because I haven’t taken you yet.” Lexa spoke, with a gruff tone to her voice. “But I’m about to.” 

The intent made Clarke shiver in excitement. Her body jolted slightly, she slowly spread her legs open. “I have never wanted anything more.” 

Lexa leaned forward, placing a hand on the bed beside her head, and the other was wrapped around her length, guiding. She ran her fingers down her length, and pulled them up again once more. Clarke’s eyes were glued to her. To what she was doing. 

As she stroked herself a few more times, Clarke was reduced to a shivering, sobbing mess. Her body was tightening, the ache was increasing and she was twisting and shaking under the Commander. The Alpha’s outside growled once more, and Lexa’s eyes flashed with a look of possession and anger. 

She teased the head of her length against Clarke’s wetness, teasing her clit and gently easing the head against her entrance. Clarke sighed in relief at the touch, but quickly becoming frustrated once more. 

“What do you need?” Lexa’s voice choked out as she pushed her length against her sex once more. Teasing her. 

“I need you.” Clarke threw her head to the side again, her hands rounding the Commander’s shoulders. 

“Where?” The word was grunted out, she could feel her opening fluttering and flexing around the tip of her cock. 

“Lexa, _please_ …”

“ _Where?_ ” 

“Inside me!” She cried out, sobbing. 

That was all Lexa needed as she pushed down against Clarke’s wetness, quickly becoming engulfed by the tight, wet channel. 

The blonde threw her head back, letting loose a short, sharp cry that she knew would be heard across the camp, but she was beyond caring. Her hand shot out and pushed Lexa’s hips back, stopping her from penetrating her any further. She had only taken half her length. 

It took all of Lexa’s strength and control not to continue pushing forward. She stared down, Clarke’s head was pushed back into the pillows, her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and she was gritting her teeth together. 

She bent down and nuzzled the side of her face. “I’m… hurting you…?” Lexa gasped out into her ear. 

“No… uhn… uhnn, _no_...” Clarke twisted and jerked below her, her movements massaging the part of her cock which was buried inside her. “I’m going to… uhn…” She arched up, before slamming her body back down on her bed, it was like she was having an internal battle and then - “Oh _God_ … I’m going to come…!” Clarke abruptly shuddered, her climax unavoidable, but still catching her by surprise. She felt herself clenching repeatedly around the head of Lexa’s cock, massaging it, the force almost attempting to push her out. 

“Clarke…” Lexa grunted out as she pushed her hips forward again, unable to hold back anymore. The sight of the blonde losing it below her, the feeling of her coming around her, it was too much for the Commander. Clarke moved her hands from her hips to her back. She dug her nails in, scratching down her back and Lexa slowly pushed forward, easing more of herself inside her. 

“You feel good… God Lexa… you feel so good…” 

Not yet fully inside, Lexa pulled back slightly, before rocking forward and back in again. Feeling like she could yell at the top of her lungs with how good Clarke felt wrapped tightly around her.

The penetration cut through the ache like a knife, and Clarke had never felt such relief at being filled. She had no prior experience with her heat being satiated by another. She understood how, the only other Omega she had ever spoken to, had said that she would have done anything to get rid of the ache. 

Her ache was definitely being _satiated_. 

But not fully. She knew Lexa was holding her knot back. She knew that it wasn’t something that happened every time. But she knew that, from her readings it would most commonly happen during a heat. Mainly because she would be slick enough, and both parties would be excited enough to let it happen. Plus there tended to be more hormones at play, pushing to mate. There was a lot more commitment in knotting.

Clarke sighed in relief as Lexa began to thrust with more control and purpose. She groaned every time Lexa thrust inside her. She could feel herself being stretched as Lexa began to thrust inside her deeper and deeper each time, but still continuing a painfully slow rhythm. Clarke knew she would be taking more and more of her knot, but still not all of it. She could feel her clit being dragged slowly across Lexa’s knot, the sensation making her tighten. Clarke tried to encourage Lexa to move faster, _deeper_ , but she could feel her holding back.

Lexa was groaning as she felt Clarke clamp down around her length, her hips pushing back to the Commanders, begging to be filled. Clarke pushed particularly hard against Lexa, who quickly moved her hips back. She had no intention of hurting her. 

“I want it…” Clarke burst out, her mind filled with a haze, dizzy and frustrated.

Lexa stopped her hips from moving, she moaned out, low, her body shivered on top of the blonde. “It’s not supposed to be like this. You don't understand what this means."

Clarke groaned and tried to move beneath her, the ache slowly building once more. “What do you mean?” 

Lexa shook her head, trying to clear it. “You’re an unmated Omega, caught by surprise and entered heat, you need need someone to give you relief, i can't knot you when you’re not thinking straight.”

“You don’t want to?” 

Lexa keened at the thought. Her hips pushed forward again, and Clarke cried out, trying to encourage her to rock her hips further in. 

“I know you want to.” Clarke breathed out, answering for her. She clenched her internal muscles down around her length, Lexa grunted and rocked forward once more. “I want you to stretch me with your knot, Lexa.” 

If Lexa could have howled, she would have. She growled out, loudly, feeling Clarke’s pheromones rush at her and cloud her mind once more. She was losing control again, and she didn’t think she had much more left to try and fight it. Clarke pulled her head down to her ear and whispered directly into it. 

“ _Do it._ ”

Lexa’s demeanour immediately changed. 

She shifted down the bed and stood on the ground at the edge, feet planted on the floor. She pulled Clarke down by her hips so she was positioned at the edge of the bed. Lexa stood between her legs, she held Clarke’s hips down with both hands, restricting her movement completely, and slowly pushed inside her once more. 

“Oh… yes… Lexa… so… good…” Clarke cried out.

Lexa began a slow, short thrust into Clarke’s channel, she could feel the resistance easing, letting more of her knot inside the blonde below her. Each time Lexa pushed forward, Clarke could feel the knot grind up against her clit. Clarke’s expression was almost one of agony, she struggled below her, fighting to take her knot, fighting to let it inside her, fighting against the Commander. She tried to relax, but her body was too taught and too excited. She shivered, leaning back on her elbows as she arched into her, trying to make the Commander thrust faster, _harder_.

Clarke’s breath was taken away with each push forward, the immense pressure and stretch was the most satisfying feeling she had ever experienced. Lexa was being patient, she looked like she was almost in a trance, her expression was focused. She refused to let Clarke move her hips, sending the blonde almost delirious with want. Clarke looked up from her position on the bed, and stared into Lexa’s eyes as she fucked her. 

“Uhnn!” Clarke threw her head back after a particularly hard thrust. “God!” 

“Relax.” Lexa moaned out as she felt a suffocating, tightening grip around her shaft. Her hips faltered for a moment. “Just relax… it will make it easier…” 

Clarke fell back against the sheets, Lexa’s eyes scanned down her body, down to where they were joined. “I’m trying but… uhn… Lexa I’m going to come again…” She was breathless and wide eyed, looking between their bodies as if she couldn't believe it was happening again.

Lexa’s hips continued their slow, short unrelenting, unforgiving pace. She clenched her jaw. “Try and hold it… otherwise you will tight-uhn!” 

Her body stiffened as Clarke’s walls closed down around her, snapping and clenching tightly as another orgasm tore through her body. She bit down on her own fist, screaming behind her hand as she twisted below the Commander, writhing on the sheets, tearing at the material having nothing else to hold on to to ground herself. Lexa’s breath shuddered and burst out as she struggled to remain in control. The sensations were too much and before she knew it she was pushing forward again, firmly, despite the tight, unrelenting clench around her length. 

“Oh God… oh God… you feel so good…” Clarke nearly shot off the bed as she felt herself being stretched and penetrated further and deeper. She tilted her hips downwards, using her grip on the bedsheets to push back hard against Lexa, trying to get her to penetrate her deeper and _faster_. She wanted her knot, she wanted her knot so badly.

“Stop moving, Clarke.” Her voice was sharp, commanding, ordering her. A thrill rushed through Clarke at the display of dominance, shocking her. “I am controlling this.” Lexa’s body became more forceful, she stopped thrusting and began to push and grind forward slowly. She growled and grunted, her grip on Clarke’s hips tightened to an almost bruising touch. Pinning her down against the bed.

“Lexa…” Clarke choked out, wanting nothing more than to raise her hips up and slam them back down, take her knot in one, single thrust. Lexa’s grip made that impossible, no matter how hard she struggled. Clarke nearly sobbed, feeling tears edge at the side of her eyes. She watched as Lexa was staring between her face, and what was happening between their legs. 

Clarke could feel the relentless, incredibly satisfying stretch. But it wasn’t quick enough. 

“ _Please_ …” She gasped out in a breathless whisper. 

Lexa stared at her with fiery, furious eyes. Clarke could see that holding back was causing Lexa’s own internal struggle. 

“I won’t _hurt_ you…” Lexa’s stomach muscles were clenched, glistening with sweat. Her shoulders were hunched up, she was shivering. She continued grinding against Clarke’s entrance, feeling more and more of her knot slowly slip in. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Clarke’s body arched up and she gave a short cry as the widest part of Lexa’s knot eased inside her tight channel. A delicious mixture of pleasure and pain bursting through the blonde’s body. Lexa gave a single, sharp thrust forward and her knot was finally fully sheathed inside the blonde. Lexa fell forward, the sensations too much, she could feel Clarke’s walls flexing, clenching, adjusting to her. Clarke’s nails dug hard into Lexa’s arms, almost drawing blood.

It was hot, slick and so _tight_.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck, breathing hard, struggling to catch her breath. “You’re inside me… Oh God you’re inside me.” 

Lexa was tightly knotted within the blonde, she swallowed at the thought, her hips giving a short thrust forward with uncontrollable desire and excitement.

“Are you… are you ok?” Lexa’s voice was thick and heavy with arousal. 

Clarke nodded, gasping out “Yes… yes…” She moaned. “Move… please… please move your hips…” 

Her voice was so breathless and she was moaning so close to Lexa’s ear that she couldn’t help but grind her hips forward. “You feel incredible.” Lexa choked out. “I don’t have enough words to tell you.” 

“You’re stretching me…” She was in awe at the concept. “You’re inside me… your knot is inside me…” 

“Yes… I’m…” Lexa swallowed, her body covered in chills at the mere thought. “I’m knotting you.” She breathed heavily, kissing the blonde below her as her hips stilled. They kissed deeply, passionately for a few moments. “I can’t move too much now… but I want to make this pleasurable for you…” 

Clarke was trying to still her breathing, but her skin was on _fire_. The feeling between her legs was intense and entirely out of her control. 

Lexa lifted Clarke’s body carefully, ensuring they were tightly joined. She shifted them back up the bed so she could lie down fully on top of her. 

Once she was settled, her hips began a very slight, but very firm rhythm into Clarke.

“Uhn… Lexa… ah… _fuck_ …” 

Clarke had expected that once knotted, that it would essentially mean the pleasure was over. 

She was incredibly wrong. 

Now that they were joined, her pleasure seemed to be starting.

Lexa slid her arms under her shoulders and began a quick thrust against the blonde. Clarke gripped onto the Commanders back and shoulders, coming again within minutes. Her clit receiving constant, unrelenting stimulation. She clamped down around Lexa’s length in a tight, vice grip. 

“I’m coming…! Lexa!” Clarke’s body shook below her again, Lexa watched as she grit her teeth. She winced at the feeling of the blondes nails digging into the back of her head.

The feeling of coming around Lexa’s knot was _torturous_. The struggle to let her walls contract around the width of the knot buried in her was intense. When her body _finally_ did start coming, she felt the relief rush through her entire body.

“Clarke… oh… ” Lexa groaned out, her muscles tensing and straining at the sensations around her full length. It was tight, hot and wet. She could feel her channel pulsing and tensing around her cock. She was struggling to keep her movements short and slight. If she lost control, she could cause them both pain. 

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted, pushing her shoulders and chest, desperately thrusting and rocking below her. Needing something to ground her, she was lightheaded from the feeling of being so full and stretched. “I’m so… uhnn… you’re inside me so deeply… uhnn…” 

Lexa began short, sharp thrusts, grinding firmly against Clarke’s clit, trying to draw out another orgasm. The force of her excitement clamping down around her, was driving her crazy. The feeling of her knot moving only centimeters back and forth in her sex was making her hips begin to shake and thrust forward in a clumsy forceful manner.

“You feel tight around me…” Desire and urgency stared down into Clarke’s eyes, they could both hear a wet click with each tiny, minute movement they made. “Hot and wet…” 

The blonde was incredibly sexy below her, breathing heavily, arching down against her knot, trying to grind down on it. The blonde’s stare was fixated between their legs. Lexa watched as Clarke’s hand moved down across her own body, her fingers brushed across her clit and the Commander could feel the responding clench around her. Clarke bit her bottom lip, moaning loudly. The sight and the sensations were becoming too much for Lexa to bear. 

The blonde felt Lexa begin to shake on top of her. “Clarke, I can’t… ” 

Clarke felt the solid length inside her swell and give an exceptionally forceful throb. Lexa buried her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck and shoulder, she cried out loudly as she started to come. Her hips fucking forward against the blonde, driving in as hard as she could, shooting inside her, filling her up. Her hips shivering as she released her come inside the blonde. 

She was buried so deeply inside her, her knot was hard and unrelenting. Lexa groaned as she tried to hold her body weight up from the blonde. She was still releasing, still coming, the aftershocks pounding through her body. The Commander threw her head back, eyes tightly shut while her hips continued grinding forward as she kept releasing inside the blonde. Spurts of come shooting from her cock as she rocked and thrust against Clarke.

Clarke stared, heavy lidded and open mouthed, gripping the sheets below her tightly, propped up on her elbows. Watching the normally stoic Lexa come apart was incredible. She was exceptionally aroused, and could still feel her throbbing cock inside her, she began to roll her hips, pushing against Lexa’s. 

“Lexa… you’re still coming inside me…” Clarke was incredulous, almost delirious. 

Lexa nodded, her breathing starting to calm, her body beginning to relax. Clarke could sense a shift in her body. 

“We will be coupled for a little while, I can’t pull myself out of you yet.” Lexa murmured, kissing up the blonde’s neck, moving across to her lips. 

Clarke knew this. She often wondered what they would do for the duration of being coupled. Being _tied_. Lexa’s hips continued their short movements, the slow grind against her. She was unstoppable. 

Clarke rolled them over carefully. Lexa quirked an eyebrow at her, curious. 

“Clarke, what are you-” 

As Clarke started a roll of her hips, Lexa stopped talking. Her cheeks flushed red, she bit down on her bottom lip to stop any sound coming out. Watching Clarke roll her hips and _ride her knot_ was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. 

“I wanted to see if I could still take it on top, Lexa…” 

She leaned backwards, placing her hands on Lexa’s thighs as she continued to roll her hips in a tight circle. Lexa’s stare was fixated between their legs, she was sure that nothing would pull her stare away. They were connected in the most obscene way. Seeing the base of her shaft _covered_ in Clarke’s excitement, seeing the base of her knot when Clarke would roll a little too far backwards, seeing Clarke’s wet sex spread open in front of her, it was a special kind of torture. Her cock gave a responding pulse deep within the blonde, dragging out another cry from her raw throat. 

Breathlessly, Lexa spoke. “It would appear you can.” Her eyes were wide, her hands moved to Clarke’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex as she moved back and forth. “I hope this is helping you.” 

“It is…” The blonde gasped out. “It’s helping.” She ground down hard against her hips, against her knot, feeling it continue to almost burn her insides. 

Clarke found that this angle afforded her a number of advantages. She could control the movement, and she could use the various parts of Lexa’s body to lift herself slightly, to feel the knot tease her entrance, before slamming back down and grinding her clit against Lexa’s pubic bone. As she fell forward slightly, grinding her hips down against Lexa, grinding her clit against her, she felt Lexa’s mouth close down around her nipple, biting her. 

“Lexa!” She cried out, unable to stop the humping of her hips, unable to stop moving. 

She pulled backwards, and watched as Lexa’s stare fell back to between their legs. Her hands jumped into motion and moved from Clarke’s thighs to between her legs, she began to press down and rub her clitoris. Immediately feeling a suffocating grip around her cock again, her own body jolting upwards. 

Clarke’s face reddened as she sped up the quick, sharp movements of her hips, Lexa’s fingers continuing their rhythm. “Uhnnn…” She strained out. “Oh God… ah! Gonna come…” 

Her body jerked forward once and stopped, and Lexa felt her walls clamp, clench and close down around her length once more. Her own body jerked beneath the blonde in response, she felt her cock pulse and throb in excitement at the sight of Clarke falling forward, gasping, struggling to catch her breath. 

Lexa growled. 

In one swift movement, she rolled them both over and began a relentless grind against the blonde, drawing out Clarke’s orgasm, and feeling another one of her own building up in the base of her balls, up into her cock, into her knot. 

This was certainly unusual, she had never released more than once before. She could feel the tell-tale signs of another orgasm rushing up on her. Her hips fucked forward mercilessly, uncontrollably and completely out of any rhythm. Clarke’s head was tossed to the side, biting down on one of the pillows, her hands moved to Lexa’s neck. 

“I love it when you come inside me…” Her voice was so quiet and low, Lexa couldn’t help but speed up her thrusts. She pulled Lexa’s head down to her, and before the Commander knew what she was doing, Clarke bit down _hard_ against her neck. 

“Clarke!” She was alarmed at the fast onslaught of her orgasm, she had never really stopped coming. Her cock pulsing, and throbbing inside Clarke, as her hips slammed into her sex, burying herself deeply inside her. 

Clarke threw her head back, releasing the Commander’s neck, crying out loudly as another orgasm ripped through her body. She could feel herself coming around the throbbing knot, the pulsing cock buried deep within her. Her ears ringing as she tried to control her body. 

Lexa slowed her movements, burying her head in Clarke’s neck, gently laying her body over the blondes. Lexa kissed her softly, slowly, sliding their tongues together. They lay comfortably for a few moments.

Clarke breathed out a heavy sigh, the ache between her legs beginning to lessen as Lexa’s knot began to ease. 

“I hope that was satisfactory.” Lexa mumbled, she could feel her own ache easing, the hormones and pheromones no longer clouding either of their minds for the time being. 

Clarke scoffed. “Stop being so formal, that was incredible.” She stared up at the top of the tent, putting her hand over her pounding heart. 

Once the knot was small enough, she felt Lexa gently pull out, which brought new problems. Lexa’s eyes fixed on their combined wetness between Clarke’s legs, groaning at the sight. She stood up off the bed, getting a sheet and handing it to the blonde.

“You should talk to Indra about where the Omega’s go when they’re in heat.” Lexa swallowed, trying not to look at Clarke. “You should be ok for the next few hours, but it will return afterwards.” 

Clarke looked pointedly at the other woman. “You and I both know what’s just happened.” She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling another blanket around her, covering her nudity. “You knotted me, I bit you… you will be in your own heat now, Lexa.” 

Lexa pulled her trousers up, giving up at trying to close them over her semi-hard cock. She frowned. “Yes. I wonder if the only remedy is to perhaps remain here until this heat passes?” 

Clarke spun her head around to look at the pacing woman. She saw a small smile play at the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “Maybe.” She responded, she watched as Lexa trailed her fingers over the dark, bruised bite mark on her neck, feeling a pull deep within her body at the sight. 

Lexa stood to face her, her eyes already flashing with refreshed arousal. “We should start by investigating preventative measures.” 

Clarke felt herself respond as she began to ease herself back on to the bed, letting the blanket fall to the side, exposing her body to the Commander’s stare.

“Where would you like to begin?” 

Lexa approached the bed, her eyes dark and determined. 

 

\--

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I wanted to explore and I have been working up the courage to post it! 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed.
> 
> I'm open to prompts, should they inspire me. So hit me up - mac012.tumblr.com


End file.
